Miles To Go
by lauren diane
Summary: Ric has an agenda, but will his love for Elizabeth stand in the way?
1. The Morning After

Miles To Go  
  
By ~*~lauren diane~*~  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Robert Frost, Disney, ABC, General Hospital, Rick, Becky, or any of the other characters.  
  
Summary: Ric has an agenda, but will his love for Elizabeth stand in the way?  
  
Author's Note: This starts the day after Ric and Elizabeth make love for the first time. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: The Morning After  
  
~*~  
  
.The woods are lovely, dark, and deep.  
  
But I have promises to keep,  
  
And miles to go before I sleep,  
  
And miles to go before I sleep.  
  
Stopping By Woods On A Snowy Evening, Robert Frost  
  
~*~  
  
Ric Lansing slowly made his way down the stairs at Kelly's like he did every morning. He stopped at the archway leading to the diner when he saw Elizabeth Webber pop her head up from behind the counter. Her small frame was cloaked in a long, red skirt that draped along the ground when she walked, and a black, long-sleeved shirt, covered in red glitter, which clung to her subtle curves.  
  
Ric stood back for a moment, taking in the sight that claimed his breath every time he witnessed it. He reveled in the many Elizabeth-features that turned his cool-calm-collected exterior into a mumbling-hot-ridiculous mess: the way she constantly fights to keep her hair out of her eyes with the simple stroke of her index finger; the smile reserved for her favorite customers; the way she bites her bottom lip when she gets frustrated. Everything about this girl made Ric lose all control. . .and that was something he couldn't have enough of if he planned on causing the complete destruction of Sonny Corinthos.  
  
"Hey." Elizabeth blushed when she realized Ric was staring at her from the stairs. She was sure the jittery feeling he gave her would be a thing of the past after they had made love the night before, but she was wrong. The butterflies that inhabited her stomach were fluttering stronger than ever. And it didn't help that he was dressed in the charcoal-colored suit that accentuated his lean, yet muscular, build. It drove her absolutely wild.  
  
"Hey." Ric tried to sound as cool as possible, but he couldn't rid his face of the goofy grin seeing her gave him. He took a seat at the far end of the deserted counter. He liked this seat best because he could see the entire diner. He didn't like people being able to sneak up behind him. Plus, no matter where Elizabeth was, he could follow her with his eyes.  
  
Ric could tell that his penetrating stare made Elizabeth a little nervous, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful. He couldn't describe the relief he felt when she wouldn't let him ruin things with her the night before. He was positive that he wasn't going to let their relationship make it that far. She was too good, too innocent to understand why he was doing what he was doing. But there was something in her eyes that night that he couldn't ignore. She was looking at him with the same longing he'd been feeling since the first time he'd met her.  
  
"Two sugar, three cream." Elizabeth placed Ric's coffee in front of him. She let her hand linger on the cup for a second to steal a slight brush of contact with his fingers. She hadn't anticipated him taking hold of it. A bolt of electricity shot through her body as his soft fingers gently massaged the back of her hand. Elizabeth couldn't figure out why this simple action felt completely forbidden.  
  
"I guess I'm a little redundant." Elizabeth could barely make out Ric's hoarse voice. He kept his sight locked on her, but she had to look away. His stare was so powerful and full of so much passion when it was aimed at her. It was overwhelming. She didn't think anyone would ever look at her like Ric was looking at her.  
  
"Everybody's redundant when it comes to their morning coffee." Ric smiled as Elizabeth stuttered a response. He knew he should stop touching her, but he couldn't force his grasp away from hers. So instead of retracting his hand, he let it slowly slide further up her arm. A small gasp escaped her lips.  
  
"I guess you're probably right." Anyone could walk up at any moment and realize what Elizabeth meant to Ric. He'd become really bad at hiding his feelings ever since the strongest of them became his attraction to Elizabeth Webber. But was it just attraction? He tried to deny it, but Ric knew it had gone far beyond physical desire. He was beginning to care for Elizabeth as much as he cared for. . .  
  
Elizabeth felt Ric pull away from her. She looked toward him to find his glances everywhere but on her. "So, um, the showing last night was great. I had a lot of fun. Thanks for taking me." She couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
"You're very welcome." He hated toying with her like this, but he couldn't take the chance that someone, like Carly or Faith, would see his feelings for Elizabeth. They would use her as a tool against him. She could be in danger. "But I have to go. I have an appointment." Ric stood to leave the awkward situation he had just created, knowing full well all he wanted to do was stay. "We can continue this later?" He said, more as a question than a statement.  
  
"Definitely." Elizabeth watched as Ric threw on his jacket and practically ran out the door. Did she do something wrong? Why else would he just leave all of a sudden? Elizabeth went back to filling the sugar containers to prevent her perpetual questions from driving her crazy.  
  
TBC 


	2. And Then There Was A Job

Miles To Go  
  
By ~*~lauren diane~*~  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Robert Frost, Disney, ABC, General Hospital, Rick, Becky, or any of the other characters.  
  
Summary: Ric has an agenda, but will his love for Elizabeth stand in the way?  
  
Author's Note: This starts the day after Ric and Elizabeth make love for the first time. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: And Then There Was A Job. . .  
  
~*~  
  
.The woods are lovely, dark, and deep.  
  
But I have promises to keep,  
  
And miles to go before I sleep,  
  
And miles to go before I sleep.  
  
Stopping By Woods On A Snowy Evening, Robert Frost  
  
~*~  
  
Ric raced across the lobby of Sonny's building to make it into the elevator before it closed. When he caught a glimpse of who he would be making the trip to the top with, he wished his patience would have kicked in a little earlier. "Jason, hey."  
  
"Ric." Jason didn't bother raising his cold eyes to greet his newest contender. Not that he thought of Ric as a threat on any ordinary day, but with the feud between himself and Sonny stronger than ever, today was anything but average.  
  
"I didn't get a chance, before, to say I'm sorry for your lose. I know you were very close to Benny. I didn't know him well, but he was a good man. I'm positive he'll be missed by many." While Ric usually had an agenda behind every word uttered to the hitman at his right, his concern was entirely sincere.  
  
"I don't like you." He turned to face Ric. "I don't trust you. You are up to something. I don't know what it is, but I will find out."  
  
"I just wanted you to know that I was sorry for your lose. We don't have to talk." Ric couldn't help but feel a sting of pain from Jason's hurtful words. He was right, or course. Ric was up to something, but he hadn't done anything to tip anyone off. Jason really just didn't like him. Not that Ric thought too highly of the "yes-man," but it always hurts to learn someone isn't fond of you.  
  
"Just a warning, Ric: Watch your step. Because if anything happens to the people that I care about, I will come after you."  
  
Ric felt a chill race through his body while staring into the dead eyes glaring at him. Faith was right: There's nothing there. He really doesn't give a damn. He wouldn't think twice about offing him.  
  
Ric put on a fake smile to throw Jason off. "Well, then, I guess I'll have to avoid hurting them then, won't I?"  
  
As soon as the elevator doors flew open, Jason was out them, knocking on Sonny's door. Ric's smile faded and his body went numb. He pretended to be in control, but the fear of dying at the hands of Sonny's number one enforcer was always in the back of his mind. But bringing down Sonny Corinthos for everything he's done to Ric was worth the fear. Soon it would be gone, and the only thing left would be the pleasure of bringing down the man who took everything from him.  
  
"Jason? What are you doing here?" Ric heard Carly say as he exited the elevator. "Ric?"  
  
"I'm here to see if Michael wants to go to the park."  
  
"And I'm here to see Sonny. He called." Ric loved the look on Jason's face. He almost looked hurt that Sonny was starting to, maybe, trust him.  
  
"Michael would love to go to the park." Carly smiled at her best friend before sending a glare Ric's way. "And Sonny is upstairs. I'll get him in a second."  
  
~*~  
  
"Have fun guys." Carly shouted out the door behind Jason and Michael. Jason was so good with Michael. He was going to make a great father someday.  
  
"Michael really likes Jason. Jason's good with him, too. Surprising." For being such a cold, heartless basturd, Jason had a way of coming off actually human around the little boy.  
  
"You know what Ric? Why don't you just save your smarmy comments for someone who doesn't get your game." A knot formed in Carly's stomach. It's the same one she always got when Ric was around. There was something off about him. He wanted more than a job from Sonny, and there was no way in hell she was going to let him get it. Even if she had to tell Sonny the truth about the night she spent with Ric.  
  
"Smarmy? I simply said that it was odd to see a hitman act so naturally paternal with his boss's child." Did he really come off as smarmy? "And what game exactly are you talking about?"  
  
"You want to hurt my husband, and you're willing to do anything to do it. Even exploit my bad judgment."  
  
"Bad judgment? Oh, you mean the night you came on to me and we slept together. Oh, right. Well, hey. You don't have to worry. I'm just keeping a secret for a friend. Now why don't you do a favor for a friend. Convince your husband that he needs a good attorney of retainer." Ric hated using their night together against Carly, but in the end it'll be better for her. She didn't know it yet, but Sonny kills everyone who gets too close. The shooting at the club was proof of that.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"Ric, hey. That was quick." Sonny came down the steps. Ric was shocked by his overall appearance. The once great and powerful mob boss was dressed in day old sweats, his hair was a mess, his eyes were blood shot and bags had formed under them. Ric had never seen him so. . .weak.  
  
"I was on my over when you called. I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help arrange the memorial service for Benny. Anything at all I can do, I will." Ric hated following Sonny around like a lost puppy, but it was only the horrible means to a great end.  
  
"Oh, no, thanks, though." He actually sounded sincere. "How's your bullet wound? You get it looked at?"  
  
Ric pulled his coat back and looked at the shirt covering his bandage. "No. I just went home and. . .I just changed the bandage." Or Elizabeth changed it for him. He pushed out of his mind the thought of Elizabeth's small, delicate, soft hands gently stroking his bare chest. He had to stay focused on the subject at hand.  
  
"Well, okay. I guess you know what's best for you." Sonny quickly switched from sincere to determined. "Now the reason I called you here. . ." He looked to Carly, still standing by the door. "Can you excuse us for a second, honey?" Carly left the room with a scowl on her face. "She hates when I do that. Anyway, I have a proposition for you. Benny handled all of my accounting."  
  
Ric started to feel a smile form on his face. He quickly hid it. "Yes, I'm aware."  
  
"Well, I need someone to take over for him. And I'd like that person to be you. What do you say?"  
  
Ric's smile was too strong to hide this time. Everything was finally coming together. "Anything I can do to help."  
  
TBC 


End file.
